Truth Or Dare (Hetalia Ver)
by Kurusaki Dark The FALLEN JOKER
Summary: Review Untuk Req pertanyaan.
1. Chapter 1

Me (Underworld): Ada yang mau Request Truth or Dare untuk hetalia?

R (Arab): Tulis di komen.

Reymon (Afganistan): Ngomong weh Itu yang ask Chara Juga belum Beres!

Sinteru (Indonesia): Betul betul betul!

Me (Underworld): SHUT UP YOUR FAKING!

England: Review

America: IGGY!

England: Bloody Hell


	2. Awal Pertemuan Gaje

Me: Iam Back!

R: Shut up

Me: Oke

Disclamer: Hetalia Bukan Punya saya Jamin!

Rated: T

Warning: OC, OOC, GAJE, GARENG, ABAL

Main Cast:

Germany

Spain

Romano

Belarus

Russia

Japan

Italy

Indonesia (Sinteru)

Arab (R)

Afganistan (Reymon)

Mulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Truth Or Dare (Hetalia Ver)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ve~~~Mana Arab-san sama Underworld-Ojii-san?" Tanya italy

-Sementara itu-

"MONYET GW DULU YANG KESANA DAN- WOI! SEPEDA GW MAU DIKEMANAIN?!" Teriak Underworld

"Sha la la la~ Ana Mau ke Ruang pertemuan." Kata Arab a.k.a R

"KUROI SENKO!" Teriak Underworld.

"Kabor!" Teriak Arab.

Dan mereka balapan Sepeda Pake Genjotan Top speed Konon katanya Genjotan Arab(R) dan Underworld(Dark) bisa mengalahkan Mobil Lamborghini.

"KUALAT SKAT MAT!" Teriak Underworld jatuh dari Sepeda.

"Ana kabur dulu!" Kata Arab.

Indo dan Nether-

"Hiji sareng hiji sami sareng dua. mun bisa ngaji tantu bisa ngadoa." Kata Indonesia(Sinteru)

"Terus!" kata Netherland

"Dua sareng-"

BRAKK WAKAKAK FAK HELEP MI!

"Suara apaan tu aru?" Tanya Cina.

"Maaf Ana Terlambat." kata Arab

"FAKING HELEP!" Teriak Underworld.

"Wahai engkau Underworld anda sedang apa mandi tanah?" Kata Afganistan(Reymon)

"MUKE SINTING SO ALIM GW JATOH TOD!" Teriak Underworld

"Bersatu denganku yuk Underworld Da!" Kata Russia

"HELEP MI!" Teriak underworld

Dan Indonesia pun turun tangan Nyeret Underworld.

"Terema kaseh Nesia-Chan!" Kata Underworld.

"GW LAKI LAKI MONYET!" Teriak Indonesia.

"Baeklah- mana si Canada?" Tanya Underworld.

"Aku disini." Kata Canada.

"Gak AWESOME lu Can!" Kata Prussia.

Dan Canada pun Gebrak meja sambil Teriak "APA LU BILANG?" Tanya Canada Sumpah OOC

"Gw bilang-Er maaf Arab dan Russia" Kata Prussia Arab Dan Russia udah ngeluarin Senjata Pamungkas mereka yaitu:

Tatapan Arab yang berisi: Ente mau dipancung?

Russia: tau kan

"Italy baca!" Perintah Underworld  
"Ve~Baiklah Dari Codename Sailor D. Dare buat Japan cium Indonesia di Bibir Kudu! Buat America Makan 100 Scones buatan England!" Kata Italia.

"Indonesia-San." kata Japan.

Ap-" Belum selesai Indonesia Ngomong Japan langsung Menciumnya.

"A-apa y-yang k-kau lakukan?" Tanya Indonesia

"Afganistan!" Kata Arab

"YOKAI!" Kata Afganistan dan langsung ngambil Kamera dan Langsung Memotretnya

"YOWES JUALAN!" Kata Arab

"WOI!" Teriak Indonesia sambil Blushing.

"Oke kita tinggalkan dua Penjual Doujin, Penjual mie ayam (Baca: Arab dan Afganistan) Dan England buat 100 Scones!" kata Underworld.

"Baeklah!" kata England sambil ngacir ke dapur.

"TEDAK AKU INI ADIK MU IGGY!" Teriak America.

"Hiks. dikunci." kata England

"Syukurlah!" Kata America.

"Rab Kuncinya di elu kan?" Kata Germany

"Inyong ane lupa nih buka sendiri!" Kata Arab sambil ngasih kunci ke England

"Ini dia Scones buatanku buat America!" Kata England.

-Skip time-

Dan kita hanya Suara Ambulan

-Keesokan harinya-

"HERO KEMBALI TETRETET!" Teriak America.

"Gimana Rasanya mecahin Rekor?" Tanya Arab

"HO-OH!" Kata Netherland."Nether baca!" Perintah Underworld.

"Baeklah ehem Dari Fadil Mudzakir di Facebook

Truth: Nation yang Arab sukai siapa?

Dare: Arab pake baju Butler"

"Nation gw sukai ...Gak ada." Kata Arab.

"Nih baju Butler!" Kata Spain Lemparin baju Butler ke Arab malah meleset ke China

"AIYAA APA INI?! ARU" Teriak China

"Mana siniin!" kata Arab ngambil baju Butler.

-Skip time

"hi" Kata Arab

"WA" Kata Nation

"Baeklah Prussia baca!" kata Underworld.

"Baiklah Dari Orang nyasar.

Truth: Netherland apa yang disukai dari Indonesia?

Dare: Buat Afganistan pake Behel!" Kata Prussia.

"Nesia-Chan? Hmm kurasa matanya yang warna Coklat sama Rambut Panjangnya." Kata Nether.

"SUDAH GW BILANG GW LAKI LAKI!" Teriak Indonesia

"Nah afgan. Lo harus pake behel!" Kata Underworld

"WAT DE FAK NU!" Teriak Afganistan.

-Skip time-

"Bagaimana Rasanya dibehel da?" Tanya Russia.

"Sumpah van Gak enak!" Balas Afganistan

"OKE Spain baca!" Kata Underworld.

"Baeklah! Dari the girl writer.

1. Italy, Germany, Romano, dan Prusia cosplay jadi chara cowok Elsword.

2. Canada harus manggil para nation dengan suffix '-dono' kayak Yukimura dari Basara.

Darenya dua dulu! Truthnya belakangan! *digebukin.*" Kata Spain

"Gw tentuin Hmm. Germany jadi Raven, Prussia Jadi Elsword, Italy jadi Chung, Dan Romano jadi Add oke!" Kata Underworld.

"Kalo gitu ayo ke tempat ganti!" kata Japan. sejak kapan dia OOC.

-SKIP TIME-

"WOW!" Kata para Nation (-Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano)

"Kok tangan gw jadi gini?" kata Germany

"Yaelah nih gw panggil si Raven." kata Arab.

-Skip time-

"Apaan R manggil manggil?" Tanya Raven.

"Liat noh Plagiat lo!" Kata Arab sambil Nunjuk Germany.

"Yaudah gw Kembali ke Elrios dulu!" Kata Raven terus ngilang.

"Kok gw jadi gak Ngerasa AWESOME ya." Kata Prussia.

"Justru bagus lo mah jadi si Elsword nih ya Rakyat gw Pada main Elsword pake si Elsword!" Kata Indonesia PanjangXlebar

"Udah noh liat Romano sama Italy gak Comment apa apa sama Kostumnya!" Kata Underworld

"Oke Canada panggil semua nation Dengan akhir kata Dono oke!" Kata Arab.

"Oke." Kata Canada

"Coba!" Kata Afganistan.

"Prussia-Dono!" Kata Canada

"Apa?" balas Prussia

"Gak apa apa." Balas Canada

"Oke Japan baca!" Kata Underworld.

"Baiklah Dari HannySyra9

Japan:

Dare:Nikah sama Russia.

Truth:kenapa kau menyerang pearl harbor? Karena hancurnya aliansi romantismu dengan Iggy?

Russia:

Dare:jadi sosok suami yg setia buat Japan.

Truth:apa penyebab perang Russo-Japanese War? Dan Kenapa?

Belarus:

Dare:jangan ganggu hubungan Russia dan Japan.

Truth: kalau kau itu laki-laki, masih mau ngajak Russia yg juga laki2?

Prussia: ini dari temenku yg fansnya Prussia.

Dare:berlaku menjadi seorang kakak yg perhatian untuk blok poros.

Truth: gimana rasanya status negaranya di cabut?" Kata Japan.

"Baiklah Hanny-san." Kata japan

Suasana berubah menjadi Suasana Pernikahan.

-Skip Time-

"OK Sekarang kenapa kau menyerang Pearl Harbour?" Tanya Arab.

"Tapi memang saat itu Rakyatku memang Ingin mendapatkan wilayah itu." Balas Japan.

"Russia jadi Suami Yang setia buat Japan ya" Kata America

"Baiklah DA~" Balas Russia

"Kenapa Perang antara kau dan japan terjadi?" Tanya Afganistan

"Sama seperti Japan Da~" balas Russia

"Buat Belarus Jangan ganggu Hubungan Russia sama Japan Aru" Kata China

"Aku akan Merusak Hubungan mereka!" Kata Belarus Sambil bawa Kampak.

"Afganistan, Arab, dan Indonesia!" Kata Underworld

"OKE" Balas Mereka bertiga. dan langsung Memengangi Belarus

"Oke kalau begitu Hmm Gw panggil Qatar dulu!" Kata Underworld.

"Baiklah ada apa manggil manggil?" Kata Qatar

"Gak apa apa." Balas Underworld

"Baiklah kalau kau Laki laki apa kau masih akan Mencintai Russia?" tanya Underworld sambil nunjuk Belarus

"Yang pasti mau dong." Balas Belarus.

'HOMO DETECTED' Batin England.

"Oke buat Prussia jadi kakak buat Blok Poros oke!" Kata Underworld.

"Baiklah, Aku yang terAWESOME ini akan jadi kakak Di blok Poros!" Kata Prussia Pidato.

"Oke bagaimana Rasanya Status Kenegaraannya dicabut?" Tanya Afganistan.

"Sedih." Balas Prussia.

"Rab Baca!" Kata Underworld

"Iyoi! Dari LalaNur Aprilia

Dare: America! Kalo lu bener-bener hero, coba lu tiruin style basket-nya Aomine dari KuroBasu ato nggak lompat tinggi-nya Kagami ato three-pointnyaMidorima! Kalo bisa, gue kasiin lu burger setinggi gunung Jaya Wijaya!

England: Hmm...coba kau gombalin Japan sampe dia klepek-klepek dan mau sama loe

Nethere: Hilangkan kebiasaan pelit lu. Lu mesti kayak Indonesia yang sopan dan santun. Okeeeyy?

Truth:  
Prussia: Diantara para nation, siapa yang paling kawaii?

Canada: Gimana rasanya dilupakan?

Austria: Kamu pernah mainin lagu apa aja dengan pianomu? Pernah mainin 5th Symphony-nya Beethoven gak?" kata Arab

"Baiklah demi Hamburger gw Hero akan melakukan Lompat tinggi seperti Kagami!" Kata America.

America ngeloncat, Afganistan Dan Arab siapin Kamera dan.

"NGAK NYAMPE!" Teriak America.

"Hamburger setinggi Jaya wijaya Gagal anda dapatkan." kata Underworld.

"Harus kah?" Tanya England.

"IYOY!" Balas Arab.

"Jangan Gombal istriku Da~" Kata Russia

" ya?" Tanya England Terbata bata.

"Kok tau" Balas Japan.

"Karena kamu telah mengaduk Hatiku." Kata England. Russia masang senyum

"Oke nether Jangan Pelit dan coba-" Omongan Underworld terpotong oleh Arab

"BENTAR GW SERET DULU SI NETHER!" Kata Arab.

-Skip time-

"Halo selamat pagi semuanya!" Kata Netherland ceria

"Lo apain si Nether?" Tanya indonesia ke Arab.

"Cuci Otak." Balas Arab.

"Buat Prussia Siapa nation paling Kawai?" Tanya Underworld.

"Yang pasti Indonesia sama Canada." Kata Prussia.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Underworld.

"Karena Indonesia udah kaya Mother of Shota. kalo Canada pas malu kawaii banget AWESOME SUMPAH!" Kata Prussia

"Gimana Rasanya dilupain Canada? WOI CANADA DIMANE LO?!" Kata Underworld.

"Aku disini Rasanya MENYEBALKAN!" Kata Canada.

"Oh buat Australia Elo pernah main 5 Symphoni beethoven?" Tanya Underworld.

"Iya gw juga pernah main Blood Teller dan Jiyuu no tsubasa" Kata Australia.

"Dah Segitu dulu oke!" Kata Underworld

TBc


End file.
